


Another Princess Prom

by Esteicy



Series: Glimmadora week 2020 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Glimmer have the happy ending they deserve, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mentioned Scorpia/Perfuma and Catra/DT, Peace, Post-Canon, Princess Prom (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Ten years passed since Adora's first Princess Prom and she thinks about how much has changed since then.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881901
Kudos: 7





	Another Princess Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! Again I'm here with a short and cute Glimmadora fic for the Glimmadora Week event.
> 
> This time I picked "Princess Prom" and used it to make a little scene in my Alternative Future where Adora and Glimmer got married and are super happy. 
> 
> Now please read and enjoy!

Glimmer looked around looking for her wife, she had lost her about ten minutes ago while talking with Scorpia and Perfuma, congratulating them for the beautiful party, she had to admit the really knew how to organize a good event, with delicious food, nice music and lovely flowers decorating the whole place.

“There you are” she said coming to Adora, that was sitting under a tree.

“Eh? I’m sorry, I just wanted to take a moment away from everyone to think a little bit” she smiled at her and moved to invite her by her side.

“And what are you thinking about” she accepted the offer and leaned against her, taking her hand.

“About how different things are now…my first Princess Prom was all about the war, Catra, strategies and stuffs, but now there is peace and we can actually relax and have fun! I’m married to you, we have our friends, our family is getting bigger…even Catra is having fun” she chuckled while looking at her old friend that was dancing with Double Trouble, they were a nice couple “Everything is perfect, like a dream.”

“It’s what you deserve, my dear” she kissed her hand then her cheek “It’s what we all deserve…it was years of fighting, years of not being able to properly enjoy ourselves, but we fought so one day we could enjoy of this…and so all the future generations could live in peace.”

“I know and you can’t imagine how grateful I am every day” she looked at her with love and tenderness “Thank you Glimmer, I don’t think I would have all of this if it wasn’t for you.”

“Oh please…it was your fate to become She-Ra” she shrugged looking away blushing.

“I think it was my fate to become the luckiest woman in the cosmos for marrying you” Adora took her face softly and pressed their lips together for a moment.

“Aww you always make me feel special” Glimmer whispered, giggling a little.

“Good, because you are special! Now would you like to dance with me, my queen?” she asked taking her hands.

“Every day of my life” she nodded gladly and they both got there just when the next song was starting.

It was a lovely night to remember all their victories and enjoy of their well deserved happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will use this whole event only for making adorable fluff for them and I'm not even a little bit sorry(?), it's exactly what they and we deserve.
> 
> I took a moment to mention some other characters like Scorpia and Perfuma, that are obvioulsy married as well, and Catra that in my own version of a happy ending redeemed herself by helping the heroes in the last season (and a little bit of season 4), fixed her friendship with Adora and then went to live in the Crimson Waste where eventually her and Double Trouble ended up dating..Power Couple.
> 
> If you enjoyed this you can let me know with a kudo or a comment! nwn
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kisses!


End file.
